1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to an electronic device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode comprising a bank structure and a method of manufacturing the same; and also relates to an electronic device comprising a bank structure having conductive lines and a method of insulating the conductive lines used in the electronic device; and further relates to a method of forming a gate electrode of a thin film transistor (TFT) of an organic light emitting diode (OLED) and an electrophoretic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the present state of the art, there is no convenient method of direct patterning insulating materials such as fluorinated organic polymers. As used herein, the term “insulating material” is understood to be a material with a breakthrough voltage of about 2.0 MV/cm or more. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a patterning method of insulating materials, such as fluorinated organic polymers, using cost-efficient techniques such as inkjet printing.
For example, in the manufacture of an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, liquid ink containing an organic electroluminescent material can be applied onto pixel areas of the OLED display device. However, due to ink wetting issues, a bank structure is used in many inkjet patterning processes to provide the desired pattern, for example, to reduce ink overflow into adjacent pixel areas of the OLED display device. However, the manufacture of such a bank structure requires the use of a photoresist in a photolithography process, followed by one or more fluorination processes to generate an efficient working bank that comprises mechanical barriers, as well as a pattern of hydrophilic and hydrophobic areas. Accordingly, processes that use bank structures to avoid ink overflow results in a greater number of process operations.